Pyare Square Building
The '''Pyare Square Building '''is a 7-story high-rise tower in Lake Park neighbourhood of Vetriver. It is located on the shores of Lake Trenton, and is the tallest building in Vetriver outside of Downtown. Its name is a pun of the the math formula to find the area of a circle, as the building is round. History The Pyare Square Building was an idea of the chairman of the VazDrae Corp himself. A building from his childhood was called Pyare Square and was one of his favourite buildings growing up. Always pointing it out to other passengers as they went by. It was a unique building, and one of Mr. VazDrae's favourite. However, later in life the city it was in decided it's due was up and was removed due to in-occupancy and other issues. This made Mr. VazDrae very sad. He didn't want to see the building go. He had the idea for a long time to recreate this building again one day. Until recently, the timing wasn't quite right. The details had to be perfect. The original building was out of the ordinary. It was tall, and wasn't in the downtown of the city, it was in a more suburban commercial area. During the original idea, no city in Reyida or Senja had geography for that. Then Vetriver grew larger outward, more west, and then the Lake Park neighbourhood came around. This was far away enough from the downtown centre of Vetriver for Mr. VazDrae's idea. The original idea was further west near the expressway by the Vetriver Grand Mall. But the east shores of Lake Trenton stood out the most to Mr. VazDrae. After much planning with The City of Vetriver, he got the approval for lots on the east shore of Lake Trenton, as well as the construction of Trenton Ave, the road which would go by the building and connect it to the rest of the city. Construction of the tower began shortly after. The building was modeled quite after its counterpart, round and white, with black accents in the windows. It wasn't too much longer and the building was completed after a few months. It stood 7-stories tall, towering over Lake Trenton and any other buildings in the area. It stood out quite a-bit from the distance, which was his goal. It was the tallest building in the city, not in Downtown Vetriver. Since the original Pyare Square building no longer existed, he decided to name it exactly after it, The Pyare Square Building. It is a commercial office tower. It holds 7 office suites, most of them occupied. VazDrae Corporation of Senja used to hold their offices on the top floor, STE 700, of the Pyare Square. But Since the completion of the VDC Tower in Commack, they have since moved. Mr. VazDrae was very pleased with it's outcome, and the legacy of the Pyare Square building living on. Tenants * Book Nook Stores, Inc. (2 suites) * Munchie's Restaurants Corp. (2 Suites) * The City Bar & Grill, LLC. * The Armoury Stores, Inc.